Some People Just Can't Get a Break
by criminalmindsfreak22134
Summary: The BAU team is on a case, and will they get the unsub in time? Season 8, Prentiss, not Blake, after what happened to Maeve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my first fan-fiction on this website, so enjoy. It takes place a few weeks after Maeve died and Prentiss is there instead of Blake. Thanks and please review :) **

"We have a case." Hotch said sternly.

The team filed into the BAU room and Garcia sighed as she was about to present the case. "This, my pretties, is a bad one. It's in an urban community Buffalo. First, Katy McPherson, age 10, goes missing. She was gone for two weeks and found in a ditch with her throat cut and multiple stab wounds." she said, and a picture of a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes showed on the screen. "Next, Skye Prison, age 13, goes missing. Again, two weeks and found with slashed throat and stab wounds. She was found, again, in a ditch." Another blonde haired, hazel-eyed girl showed on the screen. "Now, Jacqueline Millers is missing. She's 11 and has been missing for a week and two days. They all went to the same school." she said, and a picture of the last blonde haired, hazel eyed girl showed on the screen.

Everyone shuddered. "So we have five days to find Jacqui. This'll be easy." Rossi said sarcastically. "Okay everyone, wheels up in twenty. We have to get there as quick as possible." Hotch concluded.

Everyone almost ran to get his or her go-bags. Reid was shaken up that these girls were going missing.

"Hey Reid, you okay? You seem a bit freaked out about these girls." Prentiss said. After Maeve had died, Reid had been frightened about cases that included woman and girls. Prentiss was the only one who really looked out for him.

"Yea, I'm fine, but right now, I just want this girl to be found." he said. Prentiss nodded, grabbed her bag, and went to get a quick coffee.

**Jet-Twenty minutes later**

On the plane, the team was trying to figure out a profile. "Well, the girls are all blondes with hazel eyes. That could be something. Our UNSUB could be filling in a fantasy. All the victims were in dance, too. Same studio. Only Jacqui sang." JJ said.

Reid shook his head. "It may not be a fantasy. The autopsy reports for Skye and Katy said that they weren't fed. To keep up a fantasy, you would take care of the victims, too. The way they were killed was too violent. If it was a fantasy, they could have been killed by a gunshot to the head. It's an easy and quick way. Not making them suffer the pain of many stab wounds." he rambled on. A stern look from Hotch made him stop.

"So this unsub doesn't have a fantasy, but he abducts girls with blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'm really surprised he found them going to the same school." Morgan said.

Prentiss nodded. "He could've found them at the dance studio, too. What's bothering me is how they were killed. The throat slash would've killed them, so were the stab wounds post-mortem?" she asked.

"It seems like it. We'll find out more in Buffalo."

**7:00pm**

When the team landed in Buffalo, they went straight to the police station. The main detective on the case, Detective Jackson Keller, met the team as they walked in.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone." JJ said, shaking hands with Detective Keller. "This is the team, SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, Agent David Rossi and Doctor Spencer Reid."

Detective Keller nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you all. The girls' families are here, if you'd like to speak to them." he said.

Hotch nodded. "JJ, you speak to the McPherson family, Morgan will speak to the Prison family and Prentiss will speak to the Miller family. Rossi will go to the morgue to see the bodies and I'll go to the dump sites. Reid, you say here and work on a geographical profile." he ordered. Everyone nodded and went to their positions.

**JJ**

JJ sat down with a blonde haired, green-eyed woman, a light brown haired, hazel eyed man and a small child with brown hair and green eyes. "Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, I'm agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're here to find out who did this to your daughter." JJ started.

Mrs. McPherson was the first to speak up. "W-why did this person choose our daughter? Katy was a good girl. She was a star student!" she said tearfully.

JJ nodded. "We're trying to find that out. Katy was a dancer, right?"

"Yes. We brought her to dance and when we came to get her, the receptionist told us a man came to pick her up." he said.

JJ leaned in and wrote down what he just said. "Thank you." she smiled. "Did Katy know a Skye Prison and a Jacqueline Miller?"

Mr. McPherson nodded. "Katy was in Jacqueline's tap class. They were really friends." he said.

JJ felt a little hand on her arm and she looked over to see Jane McPherson, Katy's little sister. "Is Katy-Cat coming home?" she asked.

JJ bit her bottom lip. "She can't. A bad man took her away. I'm sorry Brianna." she said. Jane's bottom lip quivered and she burst into tears. Her mother lifted her up and quieted her.

"Thank you for your help." JJ said.

Mr. McPherson smiled. "You're welcome, just catch this son of a bitch." he whispered to her. JJ nodded and walked out.

**Morgan**

As Morgan walked into the room with the Prison family, he only saw a woman with greying, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you Melinda Prison?" Morgan asked.

The woman nodded. "Skye had her father's looks. I called John. He said he didn't care about me or if Skye was dead or alive. We've been divorced for nine years. I took custody." she said.

Morgan nodded and sat in the chair in front of Mrs. Prison. "I'm going to ask you questions about Skye. Who were her friends at school?"

"She had a few close friends. There was Roberta Torres. They were best friends." Mrs. Prison explained.

"Where did you last see her?" Morgan asked. "She was going home from school. Her dance teacher told her to do extra cardio, so Skye walked home from school." Mrs. Prison said, then her eyes widened. "Oh my God… did that devil got her?! I knew something would happen that day!" she exclaimed.

Morgan held her hands. "Yes, he abducted her there. Let me promise that we will find this person."

Mrs. McPherson sighed. "Just find him and kick his ass. Shall we continue?" Morgan nodded.

"Did Skye know these girls?" he asked, taking pictures of Katy and Jacqueline out. "Yes. Skye and Jacqueline were in the same jazz and acrobatics classes in dance. She didn't know Katy well. They weren't in any classes together." Mrs. Prison said. "I hope you find Jacqui. She's a good kid."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Prison." he said, then walked out.

**Prentiss**

When walking into the room with the Millers, Prentiss only saw a brown haired, green eyed man and a blonde woman with hazel eyes. Both people had teary eyes.

"Hello. My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm with the FBI. We're trying to find Jacqueline and bring her home safely. Can I ask some questions?" she said.

Mrs. Miller nodded. "We'll tell you everything."

"Okay, who does Jacqueline know very well? Does she have really close friends?" Prentiss asked. "There's Victoria Brighton and Brianna Edie. Brianna's her best friend." Mr. Miller said.

"When did you last see Jacqueline?"

"We both left for work before she went to school and when we came back, she wasn't home. Brianna said she last saw her getting off of the bus." Mrs. Miller explained.

Prentiss nodded. "Does she know Katy McPherson and Skye Prison?" she asked.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Miller nodded. "She danced in a few classes with them." Mrs. Miller said. "They were friends at school, too."

"Please find Jacqui. Our baby means the world to us. She's our only child. We can't loose her." Mr. Miller stated sadly.

Prentiss smiled. "Our team will try our hardest. Don't worry." she assured him. "Thank you for answering these. They'll really help." Prentiss gathered her notes and walked out.

**Reid**

"I think I got this." Reid mumbled to himself, leaned over a map of Buffalo. His mind was racing, thinking of what happened to Maeve just three weeks ago.

"Hey Pretty Boy. How's the geographical profile going?" Morgan said, sitting in a chair beside his best friend.

Reid sighed. "The dump sites are close to each other, and there's a pinpoint on where I think he may be. The ditches Skye and Katy were found in were around this neighborhood." he said, motioning to a small spot circled on the map. "It was totally around it, though. There's no certain street that I can find, though. I asked Garcia to get me names of every person in the community. She's still tracing."

Morgan nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Reid shook his head. "I'm still looking."

"Well then I'll grab you a coffee. If you need help, just ask." Morgan left to get some coffee for him and his colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I am so happy that some of you guys like the story! I forgot to put thanks in the first chapter so I'll put it now. thanks to Jacqui for letting me use her, thanks to Skye for letting me kill her and thanks to Matao (pronounced Mateo if some of u get confused) for letting me use his name. Get ready because chapter 2 is up!**

**Five minutes later**

Hotch walked into the police station and saw Reid hunched over a map. "What do you have now?"

Reid sighed. "I found a neighborhood. The unsub could be keeping Jacqui at his house." he explained.

Hotch nodded as JJ and Prentiss walked into the room. "The parents told us that they last saw their kids when they left for school or when they left for work. Also, we'll have to question Jacqui's best friend, Brianna Edie, who was last to see her." Prentiss said.

Morgan walked in with two coffees and handed one to Reid, who took a sip. "Mrs. Prison said that Skye walked home from school. The unsub could've gotten her then." he said.

"Katy was picked up by the unsub from dance, and Prentiss told me Jacqui got off of the bus and walked into her house before her parents were home, so the unsub broke into the house before the parents were home from work." JJ explained.

Right then, Reid's cell phone rang. "You're on speaker, Garcia," he said.

"Okay, so I looked into all of the addresses Reid sent me and only a couple of people have records. First, Trevor Dunly, 21, has an assault record for punching a six-year old that… did absolutely nothing. He hasn't been married and none of his relationships ended in the girlfriend having a baby. Now the second one, 39-year-old James Tate, has been divorced and his wife had a child… named Gracie. When they divorced, the wife took everything. The house was under his wife's name, and she lives there. I'm still looking into James." Garcia explained.

Morgan nodded. "Got it, Baby Girl." he hung up the phone and handed it back to Reid. "While Garcia's looking in on Tate, Reid and JJ, go to the school the victims went to. Talk to the principal about each girl and speak to their friends." Hotch ordered. Reid and JJ both nodded and stood to go to the school.

**Ten minutes later**

**JJ**

"It's fine that Hotch sent you, Spence. We all know you're bad with kids." JJ said. She and Reid had been arguing about why Hotch sent Reid to question kids.

"Well I'm very weird around kids. I bet they'll just think I'm a nerd." Reid said.

JJ laughed. "That's because you ARE a nerd!"

They pulled into the school's parking lot and got out of the SUV. They walked into the office and saw the principal. "Welcome to Buffalo Public. I'm Mr. Palski. I have to go out on recess duty in a few minutes, so just follow me outside." the principal said.

JJ and Reid followed him to a large playground. A bell rang and children piled out.

"It's very rare that this would happen. People in this community are very close." Mr. Palski stated. JJ nodded. "It can happen anywhere. Now, where are Jacqueline Miller's friends? Does she stay with certain people during recess?"

"She usually stays with a group of girls. Mostly, it's Moira Greensburg, Chelsea Smith and Brianna Edie. I can already see Moira and Chelsea, if you'd like to speak to them." Mr. Palski offered.

JJ smiled. "That would be great. Thank you," she said.

The principal lead them to two girls standing sadly by a wall. Their eyes were teary. "Moira, Chelsea, this is agent Jareau and Doctor Reid. They're from the FBI trying to find Jacqui."

Both girls looked up. "We don't know anything. Bri hasn't told us. She knows a lot about what happened, but she's been blubbery since J went missing." the short girl with dark brown hair said.

"Chels, didn't she say there was a black car in front of J's house? Maybe he took her then." the second girl with long, black hair said, being Moira because she called the shorter girl Chelsea.

JJ spoke up. "Where is Brianna? She was the last person to see Jacqueline. I suppose she'll know a bit more."

Chelsea shrugged. "Bri's been depressed because of Jacqui. I know we're depressed too, but Brianna's seriously not talking. When we went outside for recess, she told us she's staying by the doors. I think she's talking to Matao. They're close friends." she explained.

JJ nudged Reid. "Go and see if Brianna's there. Talk to her."

Reid glared at her. "If you're not good with kids, talk to Bri. She's like a small adult, and she's really smart. I think she'll like you." Moira said. "Oh and be careful. She's a tiny bit suicidal. We check her bag for razor blades and all of that stuff before school so she won't hurt herself. Chelsea even makes sure her pencils aren't sharp enough that Brianna can't cut herself. She's been having problems at home. We look out for her."

Reid nodded. "Thank you, Moira." he said, and then walked around the corner to find Brianna. He found the girl easily. Brianna was sitting on the ground with her legs up to her chin. Her face was buried in her legs so no one could see her face. A shorter boy was sitting beside her.

"Brianna, talk! Please, Bri!" he begged.

Reid cleared his throat and the boy looked up. "Hi. I'm Spencer and I'm with the FBI. Are you Matao?"

Matao nodded. "If you want to talk to Brianna about what happened, she won't talk. I know she's stressed," he said. "She's not letting anyone help."

Reid smiled and kneeled down beside Brianna. "Brianna, I know how hard it is to loose someone. The love of my life was killed right in front of me. I know she won't come back, but the FBI is helping to get your best friend back. Jacqui still has a chance."

Brianna looked up and slightly grinned. Reid saw her with a split lip and a black eye. "There's been so much on my mind. Everything's still compartmentalizing in my brain and I can't really think straight. I can't really work well without my best friend with me." she explained.

"Can I do a cognitive interview with you?" Reid asked kindly. He waited for Brianna to nod, which she did. "Can you tell me how the scene played out on the bus when you last saw Jacqueline?" he asked.

Brianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It was chilly, about the same temperature as today. Jacqui was sitting at the window seat writing her and my name in the fogged-up window. My friends Lucas and Tom are singing a few Pitbull songs and we laugh. Tom's brother Josh uses his hand to pretend and shoot himself because he hates the song they're singing. I laugh my head off. The first stop comes and we say goodbye to Josh and Tom. Jacqui and I go to the back of the bus and start giggling about the drawings Jacqui drew. Matao goes to our seat and talks to us, though the bus driver yells him at. We laugh even more. When we're at Jacqui's stop, I say goodbye to her, Matao and Sam."

Reid nodded as she opened her eyes. "What did you see then?" he asked. "Were there any cars in front of Jacqui's house?"

Brianna's eyes widened. "There was a black car and the man in it was staring at Jacqui as she walked into her house. As the bus drives away, he leaves the car. Was that him?" she said frantically.

"It was. Did you read the license plate or see what the man looked like?" Reid asked.

Brianna shook her head. "I should've gotten off at her stop. I knew my mum wasn't home so I should've gotten off. Stupid me."

Reid looked at Brianna. "You're not stupid. You didn't know someone was going to take Jacqui. It's fine. Thank you for explaining this." he said.

Brianna smiled. "If it helps."

As Reid walked back to JJ, he saw her talking to Mr. Palski. "I think we're finished here. Thank you for letting us come Mr. Palski." JJ said. "How'd it go?" she asked Reid as they walked to the SUV.

"Pretty good. I found out a lot," he said.

JJ smiled. "That'll help. Anything will help."

**Unknown**

Jacqui lifted her eyes open weakly. She saw that the man wasn't there. Her whole body throbbed with pain. The man had beaten her senseless and almost stabbed her, but was stopped after some negotiation taught to her from Brianna. She needed to leave her alive. As Jacqui almost drifted off to sleep, a loud slam came and the man stormed in.

"You're leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of Earth! This is Chapter 3, and I hope you like it. Again, I'm surprised people like this and i'm so happy you do! I would like to thank Maya/ Maha13Maja22 for being supportive and reading it! Enjoy Chapter 3**

**Twenty minutes later**

**Reid**

"I still can't believe Brianna spoke to me. She seemed to know a lot about what I was doing. I hope to see her again. She seems nice." Reid said to JJ as they walked into the police station. He'd been talking non-stop about what Brianna had said.

JJ sighed. "Well maybe you can. She's going to be with Jacqueline if we find her. You can ask about her knowledge. Remember, she's only eleven."

They walked to the office where the rest of the team was while they were talking about Jacqui. The team looked at them as they walked in.

"You got to see this." Morgan said.

Reid and JJ looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Morgan led them to an interrogation room and in a chair was a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. It was Jacqui.

"You found her?" Reid asked.

Morgan sighed. "We didn't find her. The unsub brought her here. We need to bring her to the hospital. She's been beaten."

JJ's eyes widened. "Does she have a connection with anyone on the team?" she asked.

"She connects with me." Morgan stated.

"Well then talk to her!" Reid urged. "I'm going to help with the profile."

"Should I get Brianna from school? She and I can meet you at the hospital." JJ offered.

Morgan nodded. "That would be great," he said, and then walked into the interrogation room.

"Where's Brianna? I want my mom and dad. I'm scared." Jacqui blurted out. Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered.

Morgan sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "Jacqueline, I need to take you to the hospital. Doctors have to check your wounds," he said calmly.

Jacqui smiled lightly and nodded. She stood and she went to Morgan's side. "Don't you have to speak to your chief or boss or whatever?"

"How do you know that? Who tells you these facts? Answering your question, he knows." Morgan said, standing up.

"Brianna. She is such a genius! I'm so jealous of her because she's smart. I'm the better singer, though." Jacqui stated, following Morgan out of the interrogation room.

Morgan nodded. "Tell me about Brianna. How do you feel about her?"

"Bri's nice. She's stood up for me and has taken blame for things I've done. I get away with everything because of her. When I sing, she doesn't get annoyed. She just listens. Brianna tries to tell me how to sing certain things, but I'm a better singer and dancer. Please don't tell her." Jacqui explained.

"Are you taking your best friend for granted?"

Jacqui laughed. "No. Brianna's just nice and she's amazingly kind to me."

Her and Morgan reached an SUV. "I'll call the hospital. They have to know you're coming." He reached for his phone and dialed the hospital's number.

**Meanwhile-Buffalo Public**

JJ walked through the halls of Buffalo Public with Mr. Palski by her side. They reached a class at the end of a long portable and the principal knocked on the door. "It's lunch. The teachers aren't here at the moment," he explained shortly. Right then, a blond boy with blue eyes opened the door.

"Eric, we need to see Brianna. She's leaving." Mr. Palski stated.

JJ looked into the class to see Chelsea and Brianna with their sharpeners doing some sort of pattern. They started singing.

"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way…" Brianna sang.

"And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow. What do ya say…?" Chelsea continued.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by mu hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." they sang simultaneously.

When they finished, Eric walked up to them. "Brianna, you're leaving now," he said.

Brianna nodded and stood. She smiled and winked at JJ. Before getting her backpack, she approached the agent. "Is Jacqui safe? That's why you're here. I can tell."

"She's at the hospital having her wounds checked out. Her parents are already there." JJ explained.

Brianna grabbed her backpack and followed JJ and Mr. Palski out of the door.

**Thirty minutes later-Hospital**

"So Jacqui's perfectly fine, right? No concussion or anything, right?" Brianna asked JJ frantically while they were walking to Jacqui's hospital room.

JJ smiled. "Only bruises. We will have to do-"

Brianna cut her off. "A cognitive interview, right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" JJ asked.

"Well I look a lot of it up on the internet. Actually, I'm actually a genius in Criminology. Profiling, and even harder, geographical profiling. To me, it's easy." Brianna explained.

JJ's eyes widened. "So you're smart, a performer, and a eleven-year-old who knows many things that people study during FBI training. You're unique, Brianna." she said as they reached Jacqui's hospital room.

Brianna ran up to her best friend. "I can't believe it. You're okay. Jacqui, you are strong than I will ever be. Thank God for the FBI to find you. I'm just nervous that they haven't found the man that did it to you. He could come back, you know." Brianna said to her best friend. As quiet as that girl was, Brianna spoke the most in front of Jacqui.

"Thanks Bri. I couldn't have gotten through it without thinking of you. I kept remembering you facing the bullies. I remembered to be strong." Jacqui answered.

Brianna yawned. It was nine at night and her parents let her stay with Jacqui all night. Both girls felt so fatigued after all that had happened. Both girls spoke for a while, actually until both of them fell asleep.

JJ walked through the hospital after getting a coffee. She had to give Jacqui a cognitive interview. Prentiss walked by her side. As they approached the room, both women saw Jacqui and her best friend, Brianna, both asleep beside each other. With a small 'aw', they sat at the two chairs not occupied.

After about half an hour, Brianna opened her eyes. She smiled and gave a nod to JJ and Prentiss, then shook Jacqui awake. Both girls smiled at each other constantly. "Hi girls, I'm Emily. We're in the FBI and we have to ask Jacqui some questions." Prentiss started.

"Let me guess, are you doing the cognitive interview with her now?" Brianna blurted out.

Prentiss nodded. "Okay. Now, let's get this started. We have a long way to go." she said, and then started talking with both Jacqui and Brianna.

After questioning Jacqui, JJ made a few jokes and all of the women had a good night.

**2:00am**

The unsub kneeled down in front of the Millers' house. He unlocked the door and opened it. He crept into the house and shut the door. "Easy as pie." the unsub said under his breath. Walking through the house, he found Mr. and Mrs. Miller's bedroom. The couple was sleeping soundly. The unsub took a knife out of his jacket and leaned over Mr. Miller's sleeping body. After a stab to his arm, Mr. Miller awoke and screamed. His wife jolted awake beside him. She screamed. Quickly, the unsub slit Mr. Miller's throat and stabbed Mrs. Miller in the chest twenty-three times. The unsub took blood from the wounds in their bodies and wrote something on the walls. He walked out of the bedroom, took some blood from his knife with his finger and licked it.

"Miller family down," he said aloud. "Now only the Edie's to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the not updating. the computer was being weird, so this chapter is a bit longer! enjoy chapter 4! (it's not the last chapter)**

**The next morning**

Morgan sighed. "This unsub will not stop. He doesn't want either of these girls to go home," he said, walking through the Millers' home.

The whole family had been killed, and only around the corner, the Edie family, Brianna's family, was killed. On each crime scene, there was a note on the parents' bedroom walls.

"'Give me the girls'. I wonder which girls." Rossi stated sarcastically.

Reid nodded. "What in the world made the unsub hunt these girls and would kill anyone to get to them? Crazy." he said.

"The two nicest girls in Buffalo get traumatized when one of them gets abducted and now, they're orphans. Well that's amazing." Morgan said.

Hotch came into the room the other three men were. "I know, but whose breaking the bad news to the girls? This case is too much for everyone involved. To help, we should focus on this crime scene. Officers didn't find anything in the Edie house. This is our only hope," he said in his stern, work voice.

The other agents nodded. "I'll tell them." Morgan stated.

Reid nodded. "I'll go with you."

Rossi gave Reid a confused look. "Are you sure? Can you handle two girls who have just lost their parents and, for Brianna, their siblings?" he asked.

Reid nodded. "Yea… well, I'll do my best, which is pretty good." he concluded. No one argued with him, knowing he could successfully do it.

**9:20am**

Morgan and Reid walked into Jacqui's hospital room. Both girls were laughing about something, and then they were staring at the two agents standing before them.

"Brianna, Jacqui, we have something to tell you." Reid said sadly.

The girls' attentions were both on them.

"Last night, the man that hurt Jacqui broke into both of your houses. H-he killed your families. We are both so sorry for your losses." Morgan said.

Brianna's mouth hung open and Jacqui started crying.

"After Jacqui's let out of the hospital, both of you are being transferred to a foster home." Reid said.

Brianna covered her mouth. "No, you're lying." she said tearfully, as her and Jacqui burst into tears and small sobs.

Reid sat beside Brianna and wrapped his arms around her as Morgan comforted Jacqui.

"I'm so sorry, Brianna. I know it's hard for you to go through." Reid comforted softly.

Jacqui's tears had reduced to small whimpers and Brianna just kept shaking. The girls hugged each other and were talking softly to each other.

Morgan brought Reid outside and sighed. "Reid, look at them. They're best friends. What would happen if they were separated? I am seriously thinking of adopting one of them. If you don't agree with me, I'm adopting both." he said.

Reid nodded. "I agree, but taking care of a child is a big responsibility. After what happened with Maeve, a child would be crazy for me to have. I still want to try."

Morgan grinned. "Good. Let's get our plan into action."

**Two days later (7:00pm)**

As both girls mourned their families' deaths, Morgan and Reid did them a favor and packed their things. The day before, they'd caught James Tate, the unsub. He was a pedophile and a psychopath. Right when the team was ready to go home, Reid and Morgan told the team their plan. Everyone agreed to it and Hotch gave them both a couple of days off to get the plan done. That day, Jacqui got released from the hospital. Both men drove her and Brianna to the foster home. It was a huge house, and the girls were the only kids there. It didn't bother them much.

"Are we seriously staying here?" Jacqui mumbled to Brianna.

"Yea, I think so." her friend answered.

Once the girls were all settled in, they went upstairs, where they would share a room until they were adopted. Morgan and Reid were talking to the social worker there about adopting the girls.

"Well, if these girls mean this much to you, I suppose adopting them would be the best idea. Let me get the papers for you to sign and it'll be official." she said, then went into the room that was supposed to be the parlor.

Reid sighed happily. "This is amazing. Everything's in order for adoption."

"Hey pretty boy, we haven't decided something yet." Morgan said.

Reid furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No, we couldn't have missed something!" he exclaimed.

"No Reid, I mean we didn't figure out which girl is going with who. I say Jacqui goes with me because her singing is loud and she stays up way too late for a Reid liking. Brianna would be better with you. She does practice her singing, but quieter. JJ told me Jacqui said that Brianna's had one too many Doctor Who fan girl pills. What do you think?" Morgan said.

Reid laughed and nodded. "Yea. Since you went to bring Jacqui to the hospital and she really likes you, you adopt her. She may trust you a bit more than she trusts me. Yet, Brianna trusts you more, too. I think I shouldn't adopt them. They'd both be better off with you," he said.

Morgan frowned. "Reid, if you adopt Brianna, she will adapt to you so quickly and she loves you. You know to speak to her. Neither of us have adopted yet. Brianna will love you, and I'm sure of that. Go for Brianna. I think she'll know you made the right choice," he said, just as the social worker came back.

"Okay, Dr. Reid, agent Morgan, have you decided which girl each of you're adopting?" she asked.

Both men nodded. "We've decided that I will take the guardianship of Jacqueline Millers and Dr. Reid will take guardianship of Brianna Edie." Morgan said.

The social worker smiled a fake I'm-so-happy-for-you grin. Right then, Brianna wanted to hear the adults talking, so she crept down the stairs.

"I'll need you both to sign the adoption papers. You'll see they are different. Agent Morgan, yours needs more signatures because Jacqueline is a victim of a crime. Dr. Reid, yours needs less because Brianna hasn't had any traumatic event shortly before." the social worker told the agents.

Brianna almost jumped out of her skin, but she was staying to hear the rest.

"Let the girls sleep here tonight and you can bring them home tomorrow. I'll see you then" she said.

Morgan and Reid thanked the social worker and were walking to the door. Brianna ran up the stairs without a sound, then came and hugged Jacqui.

"What was that for Bri? Not that I don't like your hugs, but what the hell?" Jacqui said. Brianna laughed. "We are now adopted. Those FBI agents, Dr. Reid and agent Morgan, I think. I'm so happy we can stay together. Amazing, isn't it?" she said.

Jacqui smiled. "Yes it is! Well, at least we'll see each other. I hear those agents are best friends, like us!"

Brianna nodded. "Of course! It was amazing what I heard. I almost fainted. We have to spend the night here and then we're going tomorrow. I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if we get sleeping, tomorrow will come early. Come on!" Jacqui said. Both girls got their pajamas on and went to bed. The social worker went to check on them at 9:00, and she saw two girls sleeping soundly in their beds. She smiled and shut the door, letting them sleep.

When the coast was clear, Brianna opened her eyes. "Jacqui, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yup. Too excited." Jacqui answered.

Brianna giggled. "I know. Do you think you'll call him… dad?" she asked.

Jacqui looked over in her bed. "Yea. I want to call him dad because if we don't, he won't feel like a dad. They'll just be… their names," she said.

Brianna had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. "You are so stupid, Jacqueline Andrea." she giggled softly.

Jacqui nodded. "I know sweet cheeks." she grinned, and then yawned. "Goodnight. I am T-I-R-E-D, tired!"

Brianna nodded. "Night J." she yawned. Both girls drifted to sleep.

**7:00am**

**Next morning**

Reid and Morgan drove to the foster home. When they got there, Jacqui and Brianna opened the door before they even knocked.

"Morning." Jacqui said.

The social worker came to the door. "Oh girls. Get your stuff. Time to go." she said. Both girls ran upstairs and came down a minute later with their bags.

Morgan looked at them confusingly. "We hear things. Mostly eavesdrop things." Brianna said with a giggle.

Morgan smirked. "Well, who was it?" he asked.

Both girls had cheeky smiles for a minute until Jacqui blurted "Brianna!"

Brianna smacked her friend in the arm. Jacqui scowled at her and pushed her. They kept doing that until Morgan and Reid grabbed their adopted daughters.

"Girls, break it up. We don't want you to hurt each other. Come on. We have to go." Reid scolded.

Brianna straightened up and smoothed her shirt. Jacqui frowned and straightened up, too. "Sorry." they both mumbled, frowning.

Morgan patted their heads. "It's okay. I know best friends can fake fight all of the time. Now Spencer here didn't know that."

Brianna's eyes widened. "Wait, aren't I going with him? Oh God!" she exclaimed.

Reid laughed. "That wasn't meant as a joke, you know. She seriously hates you." Jacqui stated.

Morgan furrowed his brows. "Hate him? Why?" he asked.

"Well, we fake fight all of the time, so he may forget." Brianna said, her head lowered.

Reid smirked and kneeled down beside Brianna, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I won't ever forget your and Jacqui's love of fake fights. I promise. Just don't hate me," he said.

Brianna looked at Reid and smiled. He patted her shoulder and stood up. "Let's get going. We have a long ride."

Jacqui leaned over. "You have a good one, Bri. I'm now jealous. Spencer seems so nice," she whispered in her ear.

Brianna giggled. "Thanks, but wait him out. Who knows what'll happen after a bit?" she whispered back.

"Well I will, Sweets. Come on. We have to leave! Hurry up, Brianna Lea Edie! Go, go!" Jacqui rushed her best friend.

Reid laughed as both girls burst out laughing. "Well Brianna, Jacqui is right. We do have to go. Let's start off this drive so we'll be back soon." he said.

Brianna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a child. Now quick! We have to leave! Quick! Now! Go!" Jacqui said.

Morgan laughed and grabbed both girls' bags. "Time to go, girls."


End file.
